


Those Sweet Words

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip down memory lane as Dean tries to find the right time to tell his girlfriend how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Sweet Words

Your eyes fluttered opened, your boyfriend’s face a blur. Yet you could recognize the short, spiky hair. You felt him shake you, hear his voice from afar. Lips upturning, you tried to convey to him just how happy you were that he was there with you. Yet when your eyes focused on his, they were full of desperation, of frustration. You wanted to ask him what was wrong, why did he look so distressed? Yet the darkness swept you up and you gave in to it.

* * *

_“Dean, come on!” you grabbed his hand, dragging him with you through the throng of people waiting to enter the stadium. Your favorite band was on tour in the nearest city and you were more than excited to hear them._

_“There are too many people,” Dean said, grouchy expression prompting a laugh from you._

_“Look,” you exclaimed, pointing at a security guard. “Maybe he can help us find our seats.”_

_“Okay,” with determination, Dean took the lead and began to pull you with him to where the older man stood, stoic-faced and firm. “Hey, man, we’re trying to find our seats and—”_

_“Tickets,” the guard said, interrupting him._

_“Here,” Dean said, handing him the stubs._

_“You are in the second row,” he said, pointing towards the very front of the large auditorium._

_“What?” you couldn’t believe your ears. “Dean, you bought these tickets.”_

_“I know,” Dean shot you a smug smile. “Come on. Thanks, man,” he said, turning to the guard, who nodded in return._

_Excitement surging through you, you took your seats and clapped happily. Turning to Dean, you wrapped arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

_“This is one of the best anniversary gifts ever, babe,” you declared. “Thank you.”_

_“Anything for my girl,” he winked. “Y/N,” he suddenly turned serious. His lips parted, words almost out, when a loud screeching was heard. Everyone turned towards the stage and screams erupted from the crowd when the first band emerged, instruments in hand to begin the concert._

_“Talk later,” you assured Dean, who nodded and smiled to himself as he kept his eyes on you, seeing just how immersed you got yourself in the music. He loved you so much._

* * *

“You have to do something,” Dean urged his younger brother. “She’s out cold. Sammy, call the ambulance.”

“I did,” Sam kneeled next to Dean. “They’re on their way. Apply more pressure to the wound, Dean,” he said, fingers fumbling with Dean’s to keep your torso where the bullet had struck you.

“I hear the sirens,” Dean said, head snapping upwards to focus on the red lights flashing. “Here, take her,” he handed Sam your unconscious body, getting on his feet.

“She’s passed out,” he said, arms held out in plea as the medics began to clamber out of the ambulance.

“Okay, sir, we’re here now,” one of the older medics took Sam’s place. Dean fidgeted on his feet, feeling helpless that he couldn’t do anything to help you.

* * *

_Dean couldn’t help it, he had to have you. Leaving Sam behind to flirt with a blonde, Dean had grabbed your hand and asked you to go with him outside. The bar was filled to the brim with young people looking to have a good time and outside was no exception. People in their early twenties bustled about, talking in loud volumes and laughing hysterically at different things._

_“Over here,” he said, voice akin to a growl as he pointed to a dark alley. “Come here,” arriving to it, he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you towards the brick wall. Before you knew it, your back was being pressed against the run-down wall, shirt scraping against it as Dean’s hands grappled with your jeans._

_“Put me down,” you laughed. “I’ll help.”_

_“Fine,” he said, mumbling dejectedly. You pecked his cheek and with one fluid movement, your jeans had been slid down your thighs._

_Scrabbling to leave your pants dangling from one ankle to give him enough space to move between your legs, Dean sighed in relief as he could finally press himself against you. Your head pulled back, not realizing when he had been able to slide his own pants off. His stiff length pressed against your wet core._

_“Shit,” Dean’s eyes were wide. “You didn’t wear any—”_

_“We haven’t had sex in a while,” you leaned forward to kiss him deeply, pulling away to continue talking. “Can’t blame a girl for wanting her boyfriend, no?”_

_“Never,” Dean shivered, taking a hold of his dick and stroking the head against your folds. You both moaned simultaneously, your hips jerking to urge him to get inside you. With a guttural groan, Dean seated himself inside your pussy, cock throbbing at the tight feeling._

_“S-so good,” you thrashed your head from side to side, ecstatic to finally have him filling you._

_Without another word, Dean began to move, pelvis harsh as his length hit your sweet spot with deadly precision. Your whimpers intermingled with his harsh pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Once you were close to reaching your peak, you dug your fingers in Dean’s shoulders, gasping and tightening your pussy around his cock._

_“Come, baby,” his hand reached down, fingers rubbing your clit in circles. Your body stiffened and your orgasm overtook your senses. Dean swallowed your moans as he pressed his lips to yours, hitting his peak right after you._

_He pulled out of you in the next few seconds, laughing softly as you made a face at feeling him cum dribble down your inner thighs. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, cupping your face._

_“Let’s just get home so I can shower,” you kissed him softly._

_“Y/N, before we go home,” he cleared his throat and you tilted your head in curiosity. “I—”_

_“Hey, what the hell are you two doing?” the bartender that had been previously serving drinks inside raised a fist as he stood by the place’s exit to the alleyway. “This ain’t no place to have sex in!”_

_“Let’s go,” Dean said, laughing the whole way to the car with you. On the way home he remembered that he wanted to tell you something. But you were asleep and telling you he loved you could wait._

* * *

“Sir, sir,” the medic said, pushing Dean away from your unconscious body. “We’ve got this taken care of. If you’d like, you can ride in the ambulance with us.”

“Is she alright?” Dean demanded.

“Sir,” the other medic pointed towards the waiting van. “We’ll get her in the ambulance and you can get on after, alright?”

Dean pursed his lips, nodding gravely. Once the men had gotten you inside, they held the door opened for Dean, who quickly clambered in. They allowed him to sit next to you, hold your hand, which was already connected to an IV.

“Please, sweetheart, please hold on,” he pleaded you.

* * *

_“Fuck you,” your voice quivered as you stood in front of Dean._

_“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, Y/N,” he protested._

_“It was all your fault,” you counteracted. “And then I had to watch by the sidelines and you just nonchalantly brushed me off. I’m not second helpings, Dean.”_

_“How could you ever think that?” he scoffed, holding his arms out. “Y/N, I—”_

_“Get out,” you snapped your head at him._

_“Don’t do this, Y/N.”_

_“Well, if you’re not leaving, then I am,” you pulled away from Dean’s touch and grabbed your duffel bag, having already packed since Sam had announced there was a new case two states over._

_“Y/N,” Dean tried to grab you, but your arm swung back and your palm hit his face with force._

_“It’s over, Dean,” without looking back, you slammed the door behind you, ignoring Sam as he asked what was wrong. Climbing into a taxi cab, you demanded to be taken to the airport._

_Two weeks passed in which you ignored all of Dean’s calls, realizing that when Sam’s number appeared on the screen, it wasn’t really Sam. After two of Sam’s calls, you had also stopped answering that number._

_Choosing to hunt down a rugaru with Garth, you were bunking together in a room when he walked in, arms laden with Chinese takeout. You clapped your hands, having been starving since research had occupied most of your time._

_“Dean called me,” Garth paused his chewing, assessing your reaction._

_“Yeah?” you shrugged. “That’s awesome, Garth.”_

_“He really is sorry, Y/N,” he said. “And I don’t think it was entirely his fault. Maybe you were too harsh on him.”_

_“Don’t stick your nose in what isn’t your business,” you muttered. Having lost your appetite, you dropped the fork on the plate._

_“I’m just saying, you both are clearly miserable without each other, maybe y’all should make up,” he shrugged, continuing to slurp up the noodles._

_“Let’s just finish this case,” you opened your laptop once again and immersed yourself in the case._

_Within two days, you were saying goodbye to Garth, not really knowing what to do when he had left. Sighing unhappily, you came to the realization that Garth was right. You missed Dean and you had been incredibly unfair with him._

_Calling Sam, you were quite happy to hear his voice and inquired their whereabouts. Giving you the details of where there were staying at, you made him promise you that he wouldn’t tell Dean, choosing to surprise him._

_Arriving to their motel a day later, you took a deep breath, fist knocking on the derelict motel door. Dean opened with a surprised, sleepy face._

_“Y/N, what?” he was flabbergasted and you laughed softly at how adorable he looked._

_“I’m sorry, Dean, I was rash and unfair,” you held your arms out. “I hope that—”_

_“Come here,” he didn’t let you finish, grabbing your wrist and pulling you close to him. His mouth met yours in a passionate kiss, enveloping your entire being with just Dean._

_Pulling away, he gasped softly, smile wide. “I missed you, sweetheart. I—”_

_“Well, it’s about time you two made up,” Bobby’s voice interrupted as he emerged from the bathroom. “I was getting quite sick of this boy’s whining.”_

_“Bobby—” Dean groaned._

_“There you go again with the whining,” Bobby said, laughing along with you._

* * *

“She’s stable,” the doctor emerged from the operating room. “We were able to extract the bullet and she’ll be fine in no time.”

“Thanks, doc,” Dean shook his hand, grateful for the man’s news.

“She’s still under the effects of the anesthesia, but will be awake soon,” the doctor said. “Would you two like to go into her room?”

“I’ll stay out here,” Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

“Alright,” the doctor nodded. “Follow me, then, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s eyes widened as they took you in. Your eyes were closed, chest rising and falling evenly. The heart monitor next to you beat regularly and the doctor left Dean with a smile. He took a seat next to your bed, reaching for your hand and intertwining your fingers with his. Giving it a slight squeeze, Dean thanked whoever was up there for having you alive.

“D-Dean,” you coughed, having regain consciousness.

“Y/N, hey, sweetheart,” he got off his seat, leaning forward to brush hair away from your eyes.

“Oh, God, those fuckers shot me, didn’t they?” you scowled.

“They did,” Dean said, laughing softly. “But you’re fine now. Just need to rest. Guess we won’t hunt for the next few weeks.”

“We can go to that beach you and Sam have always wanted to go to,” you smiled.

“That’s a great idea, sweetheart,” he returned the expression, kissing your cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay, baby.”

You scooted over to let him climb into the bed with you. Dean wrapped gentle arms around your shoulders, careful in his movements. With your head resting on his chest, he finally found the time to tell you those three words he had been waiting for so long to let you know.

“Y/N,” he interrupted the silence.

“Hm?” you looked up at him, eyes curious.

“I love you,” his voice was soft, vulnerable.

“I love you,” you returned the words, knowing they carried your heart with them. 


End file.
